Protege a tus compañeros incluso de ellos mismos
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Isaak tiene un grave problema que no quiere reconocer y los generales tomarán el asunto en sus manos. A veces es necesario proteger a las personas de ellos mismos. ¿O quizás no?


**Protege a tus compañeros… incluso de ellos mismos**

 _Día 19 de "El mes de Poseidón". Quedan 11. ¿Podre lograrlo? ¿Me dará la inspiración para tanto? ¿Regresará Hermes de sus vacaciones? Y lo más importante ¿me pondré a trabajar en mis estudios con tanto entusiasmo como escribo mis fics?_

 _¿Qué hago escribiendo a las tres de la madrugada?_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a esa divinidad llamada Kurumada. Si fueran míos habría más Dioses y menos Seiya.

* * *

 **Protege a tus compañeros… incluso de ellos mismos**

Los generales se preparaban para enfrentar la peor batalla que llegase a sus puertas hasta el momento.

En el pilar del Pacifico Norte, Baian abrió las puertas que llevaban a su arsenal. En el Pacífico Sur, Io abría los cajones donde guardaba su equipo de batalla.

En cada pilar, cajones y puertas dejaban el paso libre a sus contenidos y los generales se armaban con la mayor protección posible ante el enemigo. La iban a necesitar.

* * *

― _¿Qué estarán haciendo?_ ―preguntó una escama.

― _No tengo idea, Scila. Pero parece divertido_ ―respondió Caballo Marino.

― _Seguro es otra de sus locuras innecesarias._

― _No molestes Lymna._

― _Si, Lymna. Déjanos en paz_ ―agregó Scila.

* * *

Los guerreros se reunieron en el camino hacia el pilar del Ártico. Enterrados en grandes abrigos de piel, gorras de lana, cubre orejas (las de Baian de caballitos), guantes, varios pares de medias, calentadores, ropa interior térmica, pantalones de neopreno y bufandas.

Respiraron profundo el aire frío y avanzaron. Tenían una intervención que llevar a cabo.

* * *

 **Pilar del Ártico**

Isaak estaba sentado fuera de su pilar admirando las líneas que el agua dibujaba sobre su cabeza y planeando como vencer a Hyoga. Estaba tranquilo, hasta que sintió que lo observaban. Algo andaba mal. Cada fibra de su ser se lo decía.

Pretendiendo estirar el cuello, giró la cabeza y buscó la causa de su ansiedad. La encontró en el momento en que un peso cayó sobre él, manteniéndolo en el piso.

Vio varios pares de pies entrar a su pilar y oyó el resonar de muebles siendo arrastrados por el piso, puertas siendo golpeadas, cosas cayendo al piso y rompiéndose. Sus compañeros estaban destruyendo su pilar.

Dentro del pilar, los generales abrían puertas y sacaban botellas de vidrio. Abrían cajones, y sacaban más botellas. Tiraban los libros de los estantes, más botellas. Abrían los libros, más botellas. Debajo de unas tablas algo sueltas en el piso, más botellas. Lo que ellos consideraban un problema estaba por todos lados.

Fuera, Isaak bajaba la temperatura con la intensión de quitarse el peso de encima y poder detener a sus compañeros.

―Vinimos preparados ―La voz de Baian se escuchó sobre él e Isaak descendió más la temperatura, pero Baian no se movió.

El finlandés vio regresar las piernas, acompañadas por el _clink clink_ del cristal al chocar contra sus iguales, y el peso desapareció.

Se levantó y se quitó el polvo de la ropa para después lanzar una mirada asesina, con su único ojo, a la manga de insoportables con los que servía a un sujeto todavía más insoportable.

Los generales permanecían en silencio, sujetando botellas de vodka.

―Tienes un problema, Isaak ―dijo Baian.

―Yo estoy bien. Ustedes son los que creen que tengo un problema.

―Isaak ―empezó Io ―, ¡tienes más de cuarenta botellas, compañero!

―¿Y eso qué?

―Es mucho ―dijo Sorrento.

―Es asunto mío.

―Ahora es nuestro sagrado asunto. Las bebidas alcohólicas no son sagradas.

―Solo queremos ayudarte con tu adicción al alcohol ―dijo Kaysa.

―No tengo un problema con el alcohol ―insistió el peli verde.

―Es por tu propio bien. Solo te estamos protegiendo de ti mismo ―dijo Baian ―¡Sujétenlo!

El duo K (Kaysa y Krishna)se lanzó contra él y lo sujetaron. Baian tomó una de las botellas y le quitó la tapa. Sorrento e Io copiaron sus movimientos.

Isaak vio con horror como el líquido se deslizaba fuera del cristal y caía al suelo en una pequeña cascada que significaba su perdición. El general de Kraken bajó la temperatura, el líquido se congeló en el aire, formando pequeñas estalactitas desde las botellas. Sus compañeros empezaron a temblar. Podía oír el castañeteo de los dientes de algunos de ellos a pesar de las masivas cantidades de abrigo.

Ya no quedaba nada. A pesar de sus intentos por salvar la bebida, ésta estaba o en el piso o congelada. Los generales se retiraron satisfechos en busca de calor mientras dejaban a Isaak, de rodillas, contemplando sin parpadear los restos de vodka.

―Malditos metiches ―que quejó y envió un mensaje vía cosmos a su maestro, maldiciendo para sus adentros a sus oh-tan-brillantes-amigos que acababan de arruinar su oportunidad de destacar por sobre Hyoga en la simple tarea de guardar el vodka de su maestro.

 _"Lo siento maestro. Hubo un problema con el vodka."_

* * *

En el Santuario de Athena, Milo de escorpio entraba al templo de acuario con una sonrisa y giraba sobre sí mismo al sentir el frío, emprendiendo el camino de regreso a la salida todavía sonriendo. No era un buen momento para fastidiar al maestro de los hielos.

― _¿Qué le pasa a tu duelo? Se me congeló la colita_ ―se quejó Escorpio a su amiga.

― _No sé. Algo sobre unas botellas de vodka_ ―respondió Acuario, demasiado ocupada aprendiendo insultos en francés como para preocuparse por la curiosidad de la otra armadura.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _ **Inspiración:**_ _No tengo idea. Estaba en la facu (durmiéndome durante la clase de Historia del pensamiento filosófico) y pensé que Isaak podría tener vodka en su pilar y que sus compañeros podrían pensar que tenía un problema._

 _¿No hay notas? ¡Pero qué clase de broma es esta!_

 _ **Camus de acuario solicita depósito donde guardar su vodka. Si tiene alguno por favor comuníquese al 0-800-Camus.**_

 _ **(El caballero recompensará a las damas con un beso francés y a los caballeros con una exquisita botella de vino tinto)**_


End file.
